


The 51st

by BrattyAmericat, Orchid_Kasumi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based off of rp, Bestiality, CSA has issues, Chastity Belt, Confederacy won the civil war, Dirty Talk, Figging, Historical Inaccuracy, Humiliation, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Whipping, arousal control, canning, enema, fizzled rp, non-con, threats of rape and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAmericat/pseuds/BrattyAmericat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Kasumi/pseuds/Orchid_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!!</p><p>England finds himself trapped in an alternate universe after a spell goes wrong. He’s stuck in the years following the Civil War with a victorious Confederate States of America that has now claimed England as its 51st state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter Summary:

England awakens in an alternate universe with a victorious CSA claiming him as his 51st state.

Warnings for this Chapter:

Prisoner situation, slavery, sex toys, fingering, humiliation, dirty talk, chastity belts, threatened rape and violence

 

Shifting in his chair, America glanced at the limp form on the bed with mixed emotions before glancing back out the window of his southern plantation, silently watching the slaves work the fields as he waited for his newest bit of property to regain consciousness. Slaves... er, well, States in this case, always seemed to be the most difficult to handle right after losing their freedom and England had seemed to be acting odder then normal before he had been drugged and chained for transportation, so the American nation wasn't really sure what to expect when he awoke. Not that it mattered... even if the shackles that chained were to snap, the English nation was no match for the strength of the CSA.

Everything felt heavy... especially his eyelids, which England was doing his best to force open. The last memories he had were casting a spell... but something went wrong. He found himself in America, but everything was different. Some lunatic was babbling at him about getting ready for transportation and some tripe about... the Confederate States. Blinking away the cobwebs of sleep, England groaned softly as the room came into focus. A dull click near his ear brought everything into clarity as he looked around and saw chains encircling his wrist. "What the bloody hell?!"

At England's exclamation, Alfred's attention snapped back to the fancy bed in the middle of the room. “Ah, you're awake!” he said, same bright smile as always on his face as he stood to approach the bed. “Your head probably feels foggy. I'm not sure what they gave you, but it was enough to knock out elephant, that's for sure!” he laughed as if it was funny and stopped at the side of the bed. “Ah well, it's not like it'll kill ya.... now shut up so we can go over some things. Hell, if you listen, maybe you'll see that being a State has its advantages.” America shrugged.

Slightly confused green eyes focused on the laughing man standing at the side of his bed. "Alfred?! What's going on?" It took him a moment to realize that, though he looked almost exactly the same as the America he knew... this man was... different. Arthur narrowed his eyes at the America standing beside him, starting to take in what he said but nothing added up; "Being a State? I don't know what you're playing at but I am NOT your State!"

America rolled his eyes and without warning, back handed Arthur across the face like he would do to any of his slaves that talked back to him. “I said to shut up... and don't start with that crud. The paper work was signed this morning.” the teenage nation frown down at the other and crossed his arms. “The nation of 'Great Britain' is now officially the 51st State of the Confederate States of America. That means you belong to me. If you just accept it, this will be easier for the bother of us.

The hit had Arthur's head reeling, both from the unexpected blow and the leftover drugs that still had his mind a bit muddled. Groaning he scrunched his eyes shut, trying to ease the dizziness from his body and when everything stilled he glared silently up at the nation standing over him. This man was... the Confederate States of America and he was now... the 51st state?!  He was unable to wrap his head around it. Had... had that backfired spell caused this?! Damn, if everything _this_ Alfred said was true, then he had to find a way back, and soon!

“Okay, good to see that you're ready to listen.” the American nodded. “What it comes down to is what I say is law. Do what I say and you and your people will people treated well, if not, well... let's hope we don't have to go there.” he continued, unaware of the real reason Arthur was worried. “So what ya say, Arty? You gonna be a good boy and do as you're told?” Alfred asked, his smile returning.

Once again, England's eyes focused on the blue pair above him. Glaring defiantly he said, "I will not allow someone like you to rule over me." No matter what, he thought proudly to himself, the former British Empire did not back down. Not even in a situation like this. Arthur made himself sit up quickly and, ignoring the slightly spinning of his head, he tugged hard at the chains around his right wrist. The links creaked dangerously against one another, but did not give. The Briton's heart seemed to stop, eyes going wide, as he realized just how weak he was. "Wh-what the...?"

CSA sighed. “Always gotta make things difficult, don't ya?” With another shake of his head, Alfred then took off his suit jacket and folded it over the back of a chair before beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt. “Well, I'm gonna just have to make you realize that what you want don't matter here, Arty.” he said, once again using the nickname.

"Say my name properly twat!" England snapped, unable to keep from speaking to the other as if everything were normal. He glared, giving the chain another, harder tug before he took note that Alfred was removing his shirt. The smaller nation frowned, holding back a shiver from going down his spine, "What are you doing?"

“Putting you in your place.... Arty.” America said, putting the shirt along with the jacket. Leaving his pants on for the time being, the younger man approached, topless. A few scares covered his muscled torso from the recent war, but it was easy to see that the nation was in peak conduction. “You belong to me. If I say your name is Arty, it's Arty and if I tell ya to spread your legs like a whore for me, you will. Do you understand?” the teen said as he once again stopped by the bed and began to undo his belt.

A flush grew on Arthur's cheeks as he watched the other continue to undress, it would be a lie to say that America was an unattractive man, he was _very_ attractive, the scars even added to that. But, the glare remained on England's face. Did Alfred really think he was simply going to lay back and let him have his way? He moved as far away from the other as the chains would allow, "Do not touch me." He spat out, voice near a growl that hid just how fast his heart was beating.

When Arthur continued to struggle, America sighed again and removed his belt. If the other man had cowered and apologized to his master then he might have been able to go with a warning, but he couldn’t let attitude like that go. If England wasn't ready to cave in yet, then he shouldn’t have surrendered.   
  
Folding the belt in half he then quickly brought it down across the Brit's stomach with enough force that the thin clothing he was still wearing didn't offer much protection. “Alright Arty... tell me your name and which State ya are.”

The blow was unexpected and Arthur cried out at the quick sting of pain a crossed his stomach. Bloody hell that hurt! Gasping, he was able to half curl up to protect himself and his green eyes watered from the lash of Alfred's belt. England gritted his teeth as the sting died down, "N-never..."

“Every second you fight me gives me one more second to think up new ways to punish you, ya know?” America told the other nation before cracking the belt down against his gut again after knocking him back onto the bed. “In fact, I got a whole box of stuff Germany sent over that he thought might, ah... help.” he said before swinging the belt again. “Now tell me your name and what state... no, in fact, tell me your name and that you're my Bitch.”

Each swing brought another sharp intake of breath from England, and he was doing his best to hold his silence. The green-eyed nation's jaw was clenched; it felt like Alfred was hitting the same spot every time. One hit finally got him to cry out, his whole body jerking on the bed. Arthur groaned in pain at the residual burn from the crack of the belt. Looking up at America, the smaller growled out, "My name is Arthur Kirkland... and I..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, it was far too revolting.

Now that Arthur wasn't right out denying him, Alfred paused his blows. “Your name is 'ARTY.'” he reminded, slapping the belt against his own hand as he spoke. “And you are my bitch. You've already earned yourself some major punishment, no point in making it harder for yourself then it has to be.” the powerful nation told him, giving him one last chance to answer.

It sunk in how serious the other nation was and what he was about to face. Swallowing hard, Arthur bit his lip, hesitating for a heartbeat more before the requested words spilled from his lips. Hating himself and his former charge in that moment, England said, "My name is Artie.... and I'm your bitch..." His mouth twisted into a grimace as he fell silent again, as if the words tasted foul, fingers curled into tight fists in the sheets under him.

Grinning again, America nodded. “There ya go, that wasn't too hard, now was it?” he told the chained man and tossed his belt aside. Turning around, Al then walked over to the trunk Germany had sent and opened it. “I bet ya think I'm gonna rape ya, huh?” he asked as he gathered what he wanted then added, “Well, I'm not.”  
  
Standing back up, Alfred held up a collar, dog ears, a specially designed tail, and metal chastity belt. “But I am going to make you my bitch. And you know why Arty? Cause I own you. Now, you gonna be a good boy this time and pull you 'outfit' on without a fight, where we can go nice and slow and easy.... or should I just prove to you that there's nothing you can do and use force?”

At first, England's posture relaxed when he heard the other put his fears of forcing himself at ease. That changed when Arthur's gaze landed on the ridiculous outfit that Alfred pulled out for him. It set the Brit's blood on a boil. If anything he would almost have preferred to being raped instead of being humiliated in this regard.   
  
Ignoring the pain that flared in his mid-section at every move he made, Arthur forced himself back into a sitting position. He looked over embarrassing objects in the teen nation's hands and scowled, weighing the options quickly in his mind. Making a quick decision, Arthur let his gaze drop, head bowing just so and giving the impression of meekness.

Stepping forward, Alfred nodded his head. “Good. Since its going on no matter what ya do, why make it harder on you, right?” he said and set the items on the table by the bed in easy view. Picking up the head band with dog ears, America then slowly and carefully stretched his arms out to put the silly ears on Arthur's head, waiting to see of England was going to suddenly try and attack.

Just a little closer... Arthur waited until the moment Alfred had set the ears upon his head to lunge forward. He grabbed for the other nation's arms, trying to dig in with his fingers and pull America down. England then tried to scratch, hit and bite every inch of Alfred that he could reach. Bastard was trying to make him into a dog?! As if he would ever let that happen.

The fact that the other nation would even try to fight back after the state the war had left him in was almost funny, but America felt his irritation grow as he felt the sting of Arthur's teeth and nails. Pulling one arm free with ease, he grabbed England by the throat and shoved him roughly against the head board, choking him. “I wish you would have done this the easy way.” he said, holding his fist tightly around the other's neck and waiting till he looked like he was about to pass out before releasing him and pushing away while he struggled to draw air into his lungs. As Arthur gasped and wheezed, he went back to the box to get some rope.

Stars were bursting in England's eyes when he collided with the wood of the headboard and they did not fade when Alfred kept up the pressure on his throat. Fog began to creep into the edges of his vision, growing darker and darker until he was sure that he was going to pass out or perish from the lack of oxygen. At last, the younger nation released him and immediately, he tried to suck in a breath of air. It burned but he kept at it, drawing in his breath again with shallow pants, gasps and chokes. His vision cleared and he sat up again just in time to see America walking back to the bed with rope in his hand.   
  
"A--" He had to cough as the first sound from his throat made it burn, "America..."

Walking back over while Arthur was still in a semi daze, Al grabbed one of his ankles and pulled hard, forcing the older man to lay back down before tying his foot to the bottom bed post. “Nothing ya can say is gonna change things, Arty. I gave you several chances and you just kept fighting and making it harder on yourself.” the American said bluntly as he attempted to restrain the Brit farther so he would be completely helpless.

Unable to recover fast enough, Arthur was forced onto his back, feet tied at the ankles to the bottom posts of the bed. By the time he even had his breath back completely, it was too late. He was, as the other was trying to impress upon him, helpless to physically resist America now. England lifted his head to watch Alfred finish securing the ties holding him down onto the bed in a sort of frightened fascination. To his credit, he didn't start begging for anything.

Taking a moment to make sure the knots were tight and ropes taunt, he went back to the items he had set down earlier and grabbed the Chasity belt, examining it and slowly taking it apart so he could begin to put it on England. “I'm sure ya know what this is, but this one comes with an extra feature.” Alfred explained and held up a metal tube with a lid screwed onto the tip. “With this belt, not only do I control your body, but you can't even take a piss without having me unlock it.”   
  
Crawling onto to bed so he could kneel next to Arthur, Al then reached forward to undo the English man's pants so he could fish out his soft cock.

Arthur's face drained of color when he saw Alfred take apart the chastity belt and explained the 'extra feature'. "Y-you can't!" He protested in a strangled voice, struggling weakly against his bonds, but the rope and chains held tight. A shiver went through him when he felt the other pulling open the front of his pants and his struggles renewed with the urge to cover himself.

“Yeah I can.” he said simply, and when Arthur's struggling made it too hard to simply pull out his dick, he yanked the pants and underwear down to his tied ankles. Staring at Arthur's naked lower half for a moment in consideration, Al then decided to be kind and reach into the table's draw to get some scented oil to use as lube. “You don't deserve lube Arthur, but I know it's been a hard day so I'm gonna give ya a break.” he told the man as he opened the bottle to coat the metal rod.

"H-how generous." Arthur hissed out, voice dripping with a venomous, desperate sarcasm, anything to prolong the inevitable. Biting his lower lip he turned his head to the side, eyes squeezing shut. There was no way he was going to watch Alfred put that horrible contraption on and inside of him.

Alfred shrugged at the tone and set the bottle aside. “If ya ever misbehave so much that I feel the need to do this without lube, then you'll realize how generous I really am being.” the Confederate states of America said and reached forward to grasp Arthur's soft dick without any embarrassment.   
  
Holding the organ steady in one hand, Alfred press the end of the slicked, curved metal tube to the tip of his penis, and while applying some pressure, he wiggled the tube until the end slipped into the small opening. “Ya ever been stretched like this before?” the American asked offhandedly as he slowly began to slide the device farther in.

England's cheeks were bright red as he felt Alfred take a hold of his cock; it twitched against his hand as the smaller male's hips shifted. A small groan of pain that hitched up to a whine left him as he felt the other pushing the tube into the opening of his manhood. "A-angh...." He groaned, ignoring the question and biting down on his lip even harder.

Alfred chuckled lightly. “I guess that's a yes.” he said more to himself. “Don't worry, this is just a small tube, in fact it's already half way in... just a bit more.... there we go. That wasn't too bad, now was it?” Al asked when he was done, and let go of England's dick which was now forced to curve the same shape as the pipe inside of it. Picking up the main piece of the belt, he grabbed the oil and smeared it along the inside of the metal so it would slip onto his dick easier. “I wasn't even going to use that part on ya you know, not until you attacked me anyway.”

Breathing through clenched teeth, Arthur kept his eyes shut. He was not going to let Alfred get to him, no matter what he said or did. Groaning lightly, the English man tried to keep his breathing steady, but failed as another whine and gasp left him when he felt the main part of the belt slide over his cock. Flushing darkly, he opened his eyes and managed to look at Alfred, glaring.

“No reason to blush. Ya have no reason to be ashamed about letting your master use your body how he wants.” Al said tone pleased since Arthur had done as he was told. Setting the oil aside but within reach, he then grabbed the 'tail' of the outfit. The tail was fluffy and made from real fur, and attached to the end of it was a large rubber, cone shaped plug with the widest girth being slightly thicker then Al's own cock.   
  
Holding it up so Arthur could see him lube it, he asked, “When was the last time you had something up your ass? You might want to answer this one truthfully Arthur.”

"It looks horrible." Arthur grumbled, frowning and working to control how uncomfortable he felt. When he saw the 'tail' that Alfred was planning on making him 'wear' once again his eyes grew wide. That was too big, too big to go inside of him and the island nation shuddered slightly. Forced to lie there as Alfred lubed the plug Arthur hesitated for a moment before answering, "Not... not for a while... I don't really remember."   
  
That was a lie, the last person he had been with, sexually since that was what Confederate was hinting at, was the Alfred from his own world. True, he only remembered bits and pieces, being drunk had its drawbacks, but he knew that it was the _real_ United States, not the sick man sitting beside him who called himself 'Master'.

Nodding at the answer, Al finished lubing up the plug. “Ah, then this would probably be pretty painful without some prepping, huh?” he said, eye the object in question before looking back to England. “If you apologize for your actions earlier and ask nicely, I'll give you a good stretching first.” the American nation offered, wiggling the toy in front of him to make sure he didn't forget the size.

At the prompting and barely concealed threat to shove the plug into him without preparation, a war broke out between Arthur's pride and need to get through this as intact as possible. Why the hell was the plug so big anyway?! Why did Statehood even have to involve sexual servitude? He lamented before taking a breath. His pride would have to crumble a little... "I... I'm sorry..." England murmured, "I'm sorry... so please, please prepare me?"

Grinning wide, Alfred nodded. “Sure thing Arty.” he said and set the plug on Arthur's stomach to rest for the time being. Now, America knew that England probably didn't mean what he said, but he did say it and that was the first step so the American took a moment to lube his fingers. Getting him to believe it would be something that came with time.   
  
Legs already forced apart due to how he was tied, it was easy enough to slip his hands between Arthur's tense thighs. “You might want to try and relax some.” he warned as he rubbed some lube onto the puckered opening, then without waiting pressed a finger in up to the second knuckle.

“Relax.” he repeated and forced in the second lubed finger, scissoring them briefly before beginning to move them in and out. Even though (or maybe because) Arthur couldn't get hard or cum while in the belt, the American curved his fingers and he worked the Brit's ass open, rubbing and jabbing into the man's prostate with every thrust. “If you let yourself, you might even enjoy this, ya know.”

"Bloody hell!" Arthur yelped when he felt the other hit his prostate. His back arched off the bed as much as it could against the chains and rope, and the unwanted pleasure from those thrusts racked up his spine. Against his will, England moaned, his body finally relaxing, allowing America to push his fingers in even further. He did not want to enjoy this, not at all, but the continued pressure against his prostate made another couple of soft moans leave him. Unfortunately, just as Alfred knew, he couldn't even get hard from the pleasure and the strain started to make him groan.

Seeing Arthur's body respond, Alfred decided to keep at it for a while longer and mercilessly went after the man's prostate so he could enjoy watching the man squirm. “Haha, I knew you'd be an ass slut.” the American chuckled before finally pull free his digits, but without giving the Brit any time for recovery, he grabbed the toy off of his stomach. Lining up the cone with Arthur's twitching ass hole, Al then slowly began pushing it in, watching with interest as it sank deeper and deeper into his properties body.

"N-no! I'm not!" Arthur hissed before crying out louder than ever as he felt the toy being pressed inside of him. The Brit's body tightened again, halting the plug's progress for only a moment before it continued to move. Once it was all the way inside Arthur was panting and groaning in partial pain and pleasure. The 'tail’s girth and length were almost constantly brushing his prostate leaving him in discomfort.  He whined lightly, feeling his body clamp down on the plug inside of him, "Ahh..."

“Well, you will be by the time I'm through with you.” Alfred told him, laughing again as he forced the plastic end fully in so only the furry tail could be seen hanging from the stretched hole. Placing his hand on Arthur's stomach, he rubbed his hand in slow, comforting circles, waiting for the spasms of his body to calm down some and for his captive to be able to lay still and breathe somewhat normally. Slowly, Arthur's body relaxed against the bed, muscles no longer fighting to remove the plug or struggle to allow for an erection despite the belt. At last, England lay there, panting, his eyes shut and face flushed while America rubbed his stomach. For a moment, he let himself imagine that it was a truly comforting gesture and sighed softly. However, when he opened his eyes, all Alfred received in thanks was a glare and a hissed, "Are you finished?"

Figuring that if Arthur able to snap at him, he no longer needed the petting, Alfred stood up. “Almost, but with your attitude I might decide to drag this on for hours if I were you, I'd think before speaking.” he told the bond man and pulled out a pocket knife.   
  
Holding the blade up for Arthur to see, he allowed his property to worry about what he was going to do with it for a few long seconds before going to the bottom of the bed to begin to cut Arthur's pants off, wanting the other nation fully naked but being unable to do so any other way without untying him.

The room’s lighting glinted off the small blade, but it was enough to bring a sweat to Arthur’s brow. For a moment he worried that America was going to do something sadistic like carve his name into him or something just as twisted. But, he sighed when he saw the other moving to the end of the bed, even though the act of him being stripped completely made him flush again.

Finished with the pants, Alfred moved onto Arthur's shirt, carefully cutting away the fabric until the man on the bed was naked except for the chastity belt, butt pug with tail, and doggie ears... which were lopsided. Taking a second to straighten the head band, he stood up to admire his handy work. It would look even better with the collar but he wanted to wait so he could have Arthur put it on himself... kind of a symbolic thing.   
     
   “So... What is your name and what are you?” he asked again, grabbing the hand mirror and holding it up at a distance so Arthur could see himself of he looked.

Looking up into the mirror, Arthur winced at his reflection. He hardly recognized himself, the man in the glass was flushed and shaking slightly, eyes wide in disbelief. Salt tickled the back of his throat and England closed his eyes: he’d seen enough and would be damned if he cried in front of America. Steeling himself, he murmured the words he knew that Alfred was seeking, “… My name is Arthur Kirkland… I am England and… y-your bitch…”

“That's a good boy.” Alfred told him, offering another sweet smile. “The sooner you accept that, the easier this will all be. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow’s gonna be another long day.” America told England as he went to leave, turning out the lights first.

“Wait!” Arthur called, straining to lift himself into as much of a sitting position as possible. But his stomach still stung from the lashes with the belt and his muscles were sore. He settled for raising his head, “C-can’t you at least untie my legs?”

He knew that sleep would be next to impossible in such an uncomfortable position. And, he hoped that Alfred would at least not want him to pass out from lack of sleep during whatever followed tomorrow.

Sighing, Alfred paused at the door and turned back to look at Arthur. “Sorry Arty. Not with how you acted earlier... but if you behave yourself, I'll see that you have somewhere comfortable to sleep tomorrow night.” he told him, not caring if Arthur slept or not.... in fact, if he was tired he might be easier to deal with. “Now just close your eyes and try to sleep. I'll see you in the morning.” the nation repeated before leaving, shutting the door behind him and locking it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Confederacy decides to use drastic measures in order to make England realize his new position in life.

Chapter Warnings:

Humiliation, arousal control, male milking, bestiality, slavery

~~~

In the morning, Alfred would find his newly acquired property dozing in the bed. At best, Arthur had gotten a few hours of sleep and he could feel his shoulders cramping from being chained back the entire night. His inner muscles were also sore from being forced into a stretched position due to the plug. When the light from outside of his room trickled in, the island nation scrunched his eyes, whining slightly at the brightness.

Alfred returned the next morning while England was still sleeping, and pulled the curtains wide open to let the sun inside. When Arthur let out a small sound, he turned to look at the other before going to sit on the bed as he waited for his new state to wake up. “Hey there Arty, how ya doing?”

Huffing as he was forced to awaken, Arthur opened his bleary green eyes. They focused on Alfred with a mixture of distrust and apprehension. He wondered if that was an actual question of his well-being because he had a few choice answers. However, instead the new state mumbled, "I'm... thirsty." And it was true, he hadn't had anything to eat or drink since he'd woken up in this house and his throat was dry.

Nodding, CSA made a noise of confirmation before standing and walking across the room. Pouring a cup of water from a pitch on the side table, Al walked back over and sat down. Putting one hand behind Arthur's head to raise it, he tipped the glass to the man's lips to let him drink. “See? I'm not that bad of a master. I have one of the servants preparing a bath and breakfast will be done within the hour. Now...” America paused, taking the cup away. “... are you going to behave yourself or are we going to have to have another lesson like yesterday?”

Drinking down the water quickly, Arthur licked his lips once it was gone. He sighed, hating how weak he felt and how completely at the mercy of America he was. England knew what he had to say and do in order to be untied and locked away his pride for the time being. Meeting Alfred’s eyes he murmured, “I’ll… I’ll behave.”

“Good. I'm glad.” he said, and meant it. America wouldn't lie (at least not to himself), he probably liked owning other's far more then he should, and training them gave him a certain thrill, but he didn't actually enjoy damaging his property. “You want some more water, or are you good for now?” he asked, offering it once more.

Drinking down the second cup, Arthur sighed when that was gone as well and realized how hungry he was. Looking over at the teen nation he asked, in as polite of a tone as he could muster, “When will breakfast be ready?”

When Arthur was done drinking, Alfred set the glass aside and stood up. Walking over to the door he grabbed the chains he had brought with him before walking to the end of the bed. “About an hour. After a good, hot bath... if you behave. If not, you can always spend another night like this and we can try again tomorrow.” he said as he grabbed an ankle and put a shackle around it, above the rope before grabbing the Brit's other foot to put the adjoining cuff on.

Deciding that he could take whatever Alfred had to throw at him if it meant getting to eat something, Arthur nodded. He barely even twitched when the other put the shackles around his ankles. Sighing, he waited for America to untie him so that he could at least stretch his sore shoulders.

With the cuffs securely shackled around both ankles, Al untied his feet from the bed before going to chain his hands together as well. Once Arthur's wrists were also cuffed, he took a key out and unlocked the ones that held him to the bed, body tense and waiting to jump the smaller nation if he tried to escape again.

It took another great measure of self-control for Arthur not to take the bait and to jump up and run. However, this time he made himself calmly sit up and stand from the bed. With the shackles at their current length there was no way that he could run very quickly or very far without the very real possibility of tripping and falling on his face. And, even if he managed to somehow get away from Alfred, he was naked and trapped in a chastity belt. So, he simply stretched and rolled his shoulders before glancing at America and waiting for him to lead him to the bathroom.

America was glad to see that England didn't seem like he planned on doing anything stupid, so he gave the man a moment to stretch his sore muscles before taking the thick, leather collar off the table and holding it out to the other. “Put it on.” he told him, wanting to have the man collar himself.

For a moment, England did nothing but eye the collar with distaste and glance between the object and its holder. He really wanted him to...?! Again, Arthur's pride threatened to rise up and make him strike back, he could feel the urge to shout or attack and struggled with it. 'This is all to get home...' He reminded himself as he reached forward with trembling hands to take the collar and lock it around his own neck. Arthur lowered his hands, the collar felt thick and heavy around his neck. His lips curled in disgust.

“See? Ain't it so much easier when you just do as you're told.” he grinned and lifted the final chain, a leash, and connected it to the collar. “Come on Arty. You'll feel better after getting cleaned up and fed.” Alfred told the other man, and gave the leash a tug, encouraging him to follow him out and into the hall where there was several servants going about doing their work. But then, he stopped with a small frown. “Hey Arty, what are you again”

Arthur froze when he saw the servants standing there, his face turning a beat red. He hastily tried to cover himself, ducking his head in shame. Biting his lower lip he muttered, still staring at the ground, "The 51st state..." In that moment he wanted to die of embarrassment.

Alfred's lips twitched into a bit of a smile at the answer but he shook his head. Keeping on hand firmly on the leash, he placed his other hand on Arthur's hip and slid it back till he felt the fur sticking out from between the man's ass cheek. Giving the tail a tug, he said, “Good answer, but not the one I'm looking for. What are you?”

England shivered as he felt Alfred's hand sliding along his skin until it found the tail. He gave a sharp gasp as it was tugged, but the wide plug barely budged and only served to make him groan as it pressed against his prostate. Gritting his teeth, he was not sure if he could push himself so far... But, somehow his lips managed to form the words, whispering them out, "Y-your bitch..."  
  
His eyes felt hot and he was struggling not to cry from the shame that seemed to burn him from head to toe. England had to struggle for a moment, swallowing hard and taking a few shuddering breaths before he mastered himself once again. God he hoped that there would be no reaction from the two servants.

“Good boy.” Alfred said again, smiled, and gave Arthur's ass a friendly pat, not at all bothered by the other people. Taking a step back to give the English nation some room, he pointed to the floor. “Since you even admit that you're my bitch, get on the floor like the dog you are. Walking on two legs is for humans, and you lost the privilege yesterday. Now hurry up... if you take too long both the bath and breakfast will get cold.”

When his property dropped to the floor with without a complaint but looking like he was ready to burst into tears, Alfred dropped to the floor before him, wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled his head against his chest in a hug. “You're being so good.” he praised, running a hand through his hair while rubbing circles on his back with the hand the grasped the leash. “Remember, you have no reason to be ashamed of doing what your master tells you. No reason at all.” Al said, shushing the Brit in a soft voice, waiting for him to calm some.

Offering England another smile, he ran his hand through his hair once more. “Like I said. You have no reason to be ashamed. See? No one here sees anything wrong with what you're doing, because it's what you're supposed to do.” the American slaver owner said, gesturing toward the people who were still doing their expected chores like nothing at all was happening. Relaxing a bit more, England bowed his head again and nodded. He felt more on control now and much more comfortable when he saw that the other servants were behaving as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Arthur still felt the prickle of shame in his belly, but he could deal with it much better now that Alfred wasn't being overly cruel or punishing him.  

Seeing that England had seemed to calm down, Alfred pushed himself to his feet. While there was obviously still a long way to go before the other man truly accepted his position, this was a good start. “Come on. You'll feel better after a hot bath.” he restated, once again giving the leash a light tug before heading towards the wash room. “Belle. Bring a few more buckets of hot water.” he told a woman as he passed her, feeling that Arthur deserved a little extra pampering with how well he was behaving so far that morning.  
  
Inside the washroom was a large, decorative tub that fit the style of the plantation, there was a sink and counter with a few items on it that couldn't be seen from Arthur's position on the floor, and a bucket in the middle of the room.  
  
Shutting the door behind them, he undid the leash and pointed to the bucket. “Go ahead and kneel by the bucket... ya probably gotta piss so we'll take care of that first.” Alfred said and pulled out a chain from under his shirt that had a dozen keys on it, including the one to unlock the tip of the belt. Sitting beside the bucket Arthur lifted his head, looking around the room for anything that could be of use for subduing Alfred. He would let the other unlock his belt, he did have to go to the bathroom after all... but once he knew which keys were the ones to his belt... it would be all over for the cocky American. England waited patiently for the other to undo the chastity belt, biding his time.

Finding the key to unlock the tip (the one to unlock the base was kept on a different key chain, along with the keys to the shackles) Alfred went to kneel behind Arthur and reach his arms around him. Looking over the man's shoulder, he was able to see the metal device and the small lock, and with nimble fingers, he undid the small lock before wrapping the necklace of keys around his own wrist as a make shift bracelet to keep them out of the way so he could unscrew the tip and allow the other to empty his bladder.

Arthur's face was a bright red as he felt the other touching him and unlocking the tip of the belt. Damn... why wasn't he unlocking the whole thing? He didn't have a chance to think on it long, because Alfred's position against his back did present a good opportunity. Once Arthur was done and as America reached around him to re-screw the tip into the belt, he threw his elbow back. Not caring where or what he hit, Arthur threw himself on top of Alfred, aiming to punch him. Best knock the damn man out and try the keys, the ones to the rest of the belt and the shackles had to be here somewhere...

The first thought that crossed Alfred's mind when he felt the elbow dig into his gut was 'I should have known better.' Though, in afterthought, he did know better... that was why he never carried keys he didn't plan to use on him and kept them safely locked away in his room till he needed them.  
  
Due to the difference in strength, as well as the fact that England was chained, tired, and sore, it didn't take long to pin the man face first against the ground. When the maid came in a few moments later with the requested hot water from earlier, Alfred glared at her and snapped. “The leash! Now!”  
  
Not daring to disobey, the women set the buckets down and rushed to tossed her master the leash which he quickly snapped onto the collar and wrapped the other end around the leg of the tub, leaving almost no slack so that Arthur would have to lay or kneel there with his face practically pressed up against the leg of the tub.  
  
“Ya had to fight, Arty, ya just had to fight.” the American panted slightly from the struggle before climbing to his feet. “Belle... Tell Arty here what happens to those who don't listen to their master.” he said to the woman who was still standing by waiting. “They get punished sir. They get punished mighty bad.” Belle answered right away, and received a nod from Alfred for her reply.  
  
“That's right. Belle... go get the trunk from the spare bedroom... and send in Gusto. Yeah, I think Gusto will show him his place.” he ordered, then turned back to Arthur, trusting the woman to simply do as she was told without question.

The Brit yelped as he was pinned to the floor, still flailing his limbs to the best of his ability. "Fuck you!" He screamed as he was leashed to the leg of the tub, leaving him kneeling on the hard tiles. Nearly growling in anger he struggled to pull the leash free from the leg of the tub, he had no idea what the hell a Gusto was, but he wasn't going to stop fighting yet. However, a couple moments of squirming and straining only left him drained of energy. Panting, Arthur rested his cheek against the floor and glared up at Alfred, hate seeming to burn in the green of his eyes.

Standing back and leaning against the wall, Alfred waited for the man to tire himself out. When he settled down and glared at him, the American just shook his head sadly in reply – like he regretted what he was about to do – but the silence was interrupted by a loud barking as a man lead a Great Dane in on a leash and Belle and one other woman carried the large trunk from last night in and set it aside.  
  
“You three... I want you to stay and watch so you can tell the others about what happens to slaves who don't do what they're told.” The three slaves nodded at their master orders and went to stand quietly off to the side, keeping Gusto with them for the time being.  
  
Ignoring the already trained servants, Alfred kneeled down behind Arthur -keeping his knees on his shin so he could not kick him – and wrapped his hand around the tail. “Did you already forget what you are, Arty?”

Arthur's eyes roamed from the servants, to the dog, the trunk, to Alfred and back again. Somewhere things were clicking into place, but he refused to believe that Alfred would degrade him like that. The man had to have some limit didn't he? At the question, the Brit turned his head as much as he could, looking up at the Confederate States. His glare had not wavered one second and he did his best to spit in Alfred's direction.  
  
Most likely he had missed, but the point was put a crossed. "Fuck yourself, you pathetic bastard!" He growled, jerking his legs in a miserable attempt to kick the man pinning him to the cool floor.

Sighing, Alfred shook his head again at Arthur's actions. “Just remember, you brought this on yourself.” he told the other, before giving the tail a hard yank and pulling it out all at once. Unconcerned about the pain his action probably cost, he whistled for the dog to come over. “This here is Gusto.” he told Arthur as he patted the dog. “He's a champion Great Dane.... a stud, and he'd gonna help remind you of your place.”

The smaller nation cussed loudly as a sharp pain went through him from the tail being forcibly removed. He looked up as the dog walked over, everything clicking as his eyes widened with shock. "No! Alfred don't you dare!" Arthur yelped, trying to cover his mounting fear with anger.

“Like I told you yesterday. I own you. I can do whatever I want to you. How well or poorly you are treated is based on your own actions, so you have no one to blame but yourself.” the American told the island nation and he moved to the side and patted the man's ass, encouraging the Great Dane to come over.  
  
The dog sniffed at Arthur's stretched butt hole and lapped at it a few times before mounting the man just like it would mount any other bitch it was given to breed with. At first there was nothing but the motion of humping as the dog started, but soon Al could see the shiny, dark pink dog dick slipping out and sliding over the pale skin of Arthur's rear as the animal tried to seek out an opening to push in to. “Remember... this is your fault.” America repeated and grabbed one of the mounds of flesh, spreading his cheeks some to try and help the dog.

Tch, as if he believed that, England shook his head, this Alfred would probably have found another way to force this depraved act on him. It was not his fault... Twisting hard, Arthur struggled again when he felt the dog lick his still loose entrance. He nearly screamed when he felt the Great Dane begin to hump him, the heated erection brushing against his skin, and Alfred even spread his cheeks, allowing the animal more space to press into.  

Due to experience, it didn't take long before Gusto found the opening, and when he did he plunged in with the lack of mercy or care for his partner that came with being an animal. Alfred stayed where he was and watched the red animal organ push into the chained man a few times before releasing his butt. Scooting back enough to lean against the wall and get comfortable, the teen prepared to watch the show before him. “You might want to try and loosen up some, Gusto's a big dog and he's only gonna get bigger.”

This time, Arthur did scream as he felt the dog begin to thrust into him. The movements were sporadic and painful since the animal clearly didn't care for his pleasure. England heard Alfred and for once, knew that the advice was actually going to help him. Gritting his teeth, the island nation tried to relax his muscles as the dog rutted into him, its claws scratched at his back, earning a few hisses of pain from the man. He knew that it was only beginning, but already wanted it to end. Arthur had no idea how the servants, trained or otherwise could stomach watching this, or how Alfred even found entertainment in this display.

“You could be in a nice hot bath right now, ya know.” Alfred reminded him when the screams stopped long enough that he would be heard. Keeping his eyes on Arthur, it wasn't long till Al noticed a few drops of liquid dripping from the tube in the other man's dick and realized that he had forgotten to recap it.  
  
The chastity belt would still prevent him from getting hard or cumming, but as the dog knotted, it's growing dick would probably press against Arthur's prostate and cause the seamen to leak out without organism just as if he was being 'milked'. After a second of thought, Al grabbed a cup from the sink and stuck it under his property's cock to catch the drippings.  
  
“You could have been in a tub.” he repeated as he settled back down to continue watching. “In a nice hot bath, soaking and relaxing but you just had to disobey, didn't you? And what good did it do? Was it worth it, Arty? Answer me when I ask you a question or I'll introduce you to my horse Carrots next.”

America's new state flinched as he felt Alfred place a cup under him to collect the small amounts of semen begin to leak out of him thanks to the still uncapped tube stuck inside of him. He would have remained silent, even at the man's continued questions but... The threat had its desired effect and Arthur shuddered from his cramped position on the floor with Gusto thrusting into him.  
  
A shaky no left him. If it was this painful being taken by a dog, he couldn't imagine a horse... and if felt as though the animal's cock was growing larger. Suddenly, an unwanted spark of pleasure went up his spine as the dog hit his prostate, earning a soft moan from the chained state. Arthur immediately bit down on his lips to keep any more noise from leaving him. Even if the damned animal kept hitting his spot he would not show Alfred that it was getting to him. He could resist that much at least.

“I think you're starting to like it.” his lips twitched into a smirk and he reached down to adjust himself in his pants, but did no more. “I think you like it just like the bitch you told me you were.” America repeated then smiled a bit wider. “Hey Arty, you do know what happens to a dog’s dick when he has sex, right?” the younger man asked, figuring Arthur probably did know considering how old he was, but saw no reason not to ask, since at the very least it would remind him of what was to come.

Managing to unlock his jaw for a moment Arthur growled out, "B-belt up!" He did not want to have to be told what was going to happen to him. England knew about knotting and hearing America talking about it was just making him feel worse. The floor was making his knees and elbows ache and even though the dog was managing to hit his prostate nearly every thrust, the impending knot was stretching him and making his inner walls protest. Another whine of pain left him, threatening to turn into a scream as he felt the cock inside of him swell.

Ignoring Arthur's outburst (he'd let it slip considering the circumstances), Alfred chuckled. “Oh, it's starting to swell, huh? Do you regret trying to escape Arthur? Think before you answer, because so far your attitude and trouble making has caused you nothing but misery.” the American asked, not surprised that the dog was already to the point of knotting... it was instinctive to breed fast after all... now there would be twenty minutes of knotting or so....

Panting harshly to hold back from screaming again, Arthur managed to turn his head and look at Alfred. For a moment, it seemed as though he was going to argue or curse at him, but instead, the Brit closed his eyes and turned away. "Y-yes..." He choked out, now simply trying to endure the knotting. "I regret it..."

 Getting the answer he wanted without any lip, Alfred stood up. “Remember that regret the next time you think about doing something stupid.” Turning towards the others, he first gestured towards the dog. “I'm gonna get some breakfast. When Gusto is done, take him back outside and come and get me. You two can get back to work, I think the point had been made.” the owner said and received the nod of confirmation he expected on return.  
  
“Well, I'll see ya later Arty. Maybe you'll be more willing to behave later.” American said with a wave and was about the leave when a thought struck him. “Oh! And if you spill that glass, I'm gonna make you clean it off the floor with your tongue so be careful.” the man added before finally leaving to go eat.

The only response from Arthur was another groan of pain as the dog continued to knot inside of him. Shifting his weight to try and find a more comfortable position, the edge of the belt nudged the glass that was catching his 'milked' cum. Hissing he held still and the cup remained underneath him. England bit his lower lip, the abused flesh was probably close to bleeding, but he needed something to distract him, even if it only added to his discomfort. He found himself willing for the dog to finish and get off of him.

Shooting his hot cum into the Englishman's ass, eventually the dog's movement's stilled as the animal finished but was unable to pull out due to the large swollen organ forcing them together. There was a minute or two where the stillness remained before the canine began to grow impatient and would give a few hard tugs every few minutes as it tried to free itself.  
  
The remaining slave staid in the bathroom – still watching because his master never told him to stop – but the man acted as if he was alone (ignoring any sounds or responses from Arthur) in the room as he waited for the dog to finish so he could do as he was told.  
  
After about twenty minutes Gusto gave another sharp tug and with a bit of force the dog pulled free with a wet 'popping' sound. The animal then went to sniff and lick at Arthur's abused hole but was pulled away as America's servant chained the animal and went to get his master as he was told.

Arthur gave a sigh of relief as the dog finished, even if the feeling of the animal releasing inside of him made his stomach turn. The relief didn't last long as Gusto grew impatient trying to pull himself free. Each tug was painful as the knot pulled at his inner walls, making the weakened nation cry out. The twenty minutes it took for the knot to fade felt much longer to Arthur and when the Dane finally pulled himself free he nearly collapsed onto the floor. Squirming, he struggled to pull away as the dog started to lap at his entrance again and thankfully the servant took charge of the animal, leading it out of the bathroom and presumably heading out to find Alfred. Left alone in the bathroom, England's limbs trembled from the strain and his lower half seemed to burn. Not for the first time did he wish that he was home and affirmed a promise to at least... lessen his dabbling in magic from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it got a bit too much for some people. This RP has no ending so the chapters will probably stop at an awkward point, but I'm sure it will be picked up at a later date. (We're working on another of our RPs that I will probably post as well.) As always, feel free to leave kudos or comments if you so wish!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England struggles to adjust to life as a state and continues to bump heads with America.

Alfred took his time finishing his meal before he finally went back to check on Arthur, and he found the man nearly collapsed and trembling on the floor as expected. “Are we ready to behave ourselves now, Arty?” Al asked in aspiration, figuring that he wouldn't put up much of a fight after that – at least not for a while - but still wanted to make the man say it himself.

Rather exhausted, Arthur turned his head to look up at Alfred. He looked spent and thanks to the dog, the cup underneath him had a decent amount of cum in it. Sighing, England did not look away from America as he answered, "Y-yes... I'll behave."

Nodding at the answer, Alfred walked farther into the room so he could kneel down next to Arthur. Looking the man over to check for any bad cuts or claw marks, he then looked to Arthur's face. “And you're gonna do as you're told?” he asked, as he met Arthur's eyes and raised an eyebrow in question. “Don’t say yes unless you mean it, cause I don't care for liars, Arty.”

The smaller blonde nodded, "Yes, I'll do what you want." England murmured, not looking away from the blue gaze above him. And it was not a lie; he would do what Alfred wanted. Arthur knew that he had tried to escape far too early and couldn't risk another 'punishment' like that again. "I'll behave." He repeated.

 Reaching under Arthur, Al grabbed the cup of cum, swirling the cup to watch its content swish before looking back at Arthur's face and holding the cup out towards Arthur. “Since your word doesn't really mean anything since ya keep breaking it, I want you to prove it.” he lectured. “Here.... drink this. Every last drop.” the American then demanded.

Ill-disguised disgust flickered on Arthur's face as his Master ordered him to drink a cup of his own cum. But, he chose not to resist and opened his mouth, since he could not hold the thing on his own, he allowed Alfred to feed him the liquid. To Arthur it tasted bad, but he tried not to think about it long, focusing solely on finishing the task at hand. At last he gagged lightly when America took the cup away but managed to keep it down. "Does that prove it?" England asked wearily.

 When Arthur opened his mouth to obey, Alfred pushed the glass to his lip and tipped it so the contents would slowly flow into the other nations mouth and watched as the cum vanished and didn't pull the glass away till he was satisfied that enough had been drank. “No.” America replied as he set the cup aside to be cleaned later. “But it's a start.” he said as he stood up and walked towards the sink, leaving the other man chained down. “Well, I guess we might as well get you cleaned up since that's why we came here in the first place.... water's probably cold by now but that's your own fault.”   
  
Shrugging, Alfred then grabbed the item that had been sitting on the sink, waiting for use. Once Alfred stepped away, Arthur let himself rest against the floor, awkwardly pressed against the leg of the tub. But, this position was much more comfortable compared to being forced on his knees for any longer. Checking to make sure the large, syringe looking enema was filled; the younger man went behind Arthur. Kneeling down between his legs, he then used two fingers to spread apart the man's cheeks so he could check the Brit's abused hole.  
  
Setting the enema aside for a second, he pressed the tip of his finger inside of Arthur with ease. “Hm... bit red but there doesn't look like there's any tearing. That's good... heh.... guess you really are an ass slut, being able to take all that with no issue...”

America's probing brought a hiss of discomfort from England, the muscles around the tip of his finger twitching at the intrusion. He might not be bleeding but that didn't mean his ordeal hadn't been painful, but he managed to bite back a protest to Alfred's words, allowing the taller nation to feel him. It took him a moment, but when he managed to look back again he saw the enema syringe and grimaced, cleaning up meant cleaning out as well.

Satisfied that there was no real damaged done, Al urged the man back onto his knees, picked the enema back up and slipped the tip inside of Arthur. “There we go...” he said in a comforting tone as he began to squirt a steady stream of cool water into the smaller man's bowels until the tool was emptied. Pulling the tip out, he pressed his thumb to the twitching ring of muscles to keep the water from leaking out and set down the device.   
  
Grabbing the bucket from earlier, Alfred then slid to the side and placed it behind Arthur's raised butt. “Go head. Push.” CSA told the older man and moved his thumb to free the hole and grabbed once ass cheek in each palm, spreading the English nation wide open.

The words of comfort did nothing to sooth Arthur's stiff posture and he flinched heavily as he felt the first bit of water being squirted inside of him by the tool in Alfred's hands. The water slowly had his bowls expand, cleaning him out and it was a struggle to keep from releasing the moment the syringe was removed. England whimpered as he felt the Confederate States order him to push out the water and spread his backside against the bucket.   
  
Small, rather embarrassed noises left Arthur as he obeyed. The liquid came out easily and his face was flushed from being exposed in such a manner. Water and dog cum emptied out into the bucket in a small but constant stream until he was empty.

 Waiting for the flow to trail down to a simple trickle, Alfred released Arthur's ass cheeks and gave the man’s rear end a pat before putting the bucket aside for the help to deal with. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the lid to the tube in the man's dick, and reached under Arthur to screw it on, before taking out the key and locking the device again.   
  
“Remember what happens when you misbehave.” the American said, moving towards Arthur's head so he could untie the leash.

Arthur remained still as Alfred worked over him, breathing slowly as he felt America rearrange the chastity belt and unhook the leash from around the leg of the tub. Once the length of the leash was slackened, the Englishman sat up slowly. He didn't do anything else save for gently rubbing his elbows and knees which were red from being pressed to the floor for so long.

 When he didn't look like he was going to put up a fight, Al stood up and went to grab some soap as he gave Arthur a moment to stretch. “Go ahead and get into the tub when you're ready.” he told the other as he set down the soap, wash cloth, and a towel on a table as he settled down onto a wooden stool.

He knew that the other was going to wash him and there would be no way to reject. When he had finished stretching, Arthur got up and slipped into the tub. As he predicted the water had lost most of its heat, now at a temperature that was similar to a swimming pool, barely lukewarm. The new state sighed and leaned against the edge of the tub with his back to Alfred, waiting for the other to make the next move.

Alfred noted that the water that was supposed to be warm and soothing was now slightly chilly, and he shook his head. With a sigh, CSA went and kneeled down at the head of the tub so that he'd be behind Arthur and picked up a cup to scoop up water and wet the other man's hair. Setting it down, he then picked up the soap, and after dipping it into the water, he lifted it up and began to build a good lather in his hands. "You could have had a nice bath and enjoyed a breakfast and scrambled eggs this morning but you had to go and cause trouble. " America scolded lightly and tossed the soap into the water before bringing his hands to Arthur's wet hair. "But instead you had to put yourself through all that and ruin what little trust I did have. I hope you're happy cause I'm not.... I'm sure you don't believe it but I don't like having to do that stuff to ya."

Flinching as the water trickled down the back of his neck and the other began to wash his hair, Arthur sighed softly. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he believed that America hadn't enjoyed putting him through _that_. But, he let the other say his piece. After all, he was going to be behaving for a while, might as well do his best to 'play the part'. Despite the way that Alfred scolded him as he washed his hair, the movements were gentle and rather soothing after everything that had happened. It was also slightly... nostalgic. For a moment, Arthur's mind's eye flashed to a reversal of their positions, and a much less perverse situation: he was washing a much younger Alfred's hair, scolding him for playing around outside. There was a twist in his gut and England bit down hard on his lip, why would he think of that now?

Running his fingers through Arthur's hair, he lightly scratched at the scalp until he thought it was bubbly enough and tilted his head back some.  Grabbing the cup, he used one hand to block the water and soap from draining down into the man's eyes. "I know it's hard at first, a lot of the slaves have the same issues as you, but once you accept your place I promise ya it doesn't have to be bad. It's only bad when you make it by disobeying, do you understand?" Al said as he finished cleaning Arthur's hair then grabbed a rag and some soap so he could get started on his body. "Now tell me Arty, what are ya?" he asked again.

Arthur kept his eyes shut as Alfred finished washing his hair. His hands were limp in his lap and at the question opened his eyes. For the first time in a long while he wasn't outright glaring at the man above him. The words were much easier to force otu this time as well, even if his eyes grew a little harder. "I'm you bitch..."

"That's right." Alfred smile, wrapping and arm around him so he could begin to scrub his chest, then moved to his arms. "You're my bitch, and like any good dog, you're gonna obey my orders, right?" he asked again, reinforcing the statements over and over and he washed his property in a non-sexual way, not even acting like anything was out the normal when he dipped the rag under water to wash around the chastity belt as well as England's tender hole.

The smaller of the pair flinched again as he felt Alfred begin to wash between his legs. Though the other really had no problem, he wasn't completely comfortable with the act, if at all. Arthur started to squirm but forced himself to hold still. At last he answered, "I will... I'll follow your orders." True, he'd said something similar earlier that morning, but he hoped that a more compliant behavior would make Alfred's attentions relax a little again. 

America nodded. "That's right, you will. Other wise you'll force me to punish to again and neither of us want that." he said, then noticing England's squirming, Alfred leaned forward a bit to speak lightly in his ear. "There's no reason to be uncomfortable or ashamed when you're doing what you master wants." the nation told the Englishman again as he continued to clean him quickly since he had already wasted a good amount of his day due to his new states actions. Once he dubbed the other man clean, he pulled the plug in the tub and pushed himself to his feet. "Out of the tub." Al ordered and as grabbed a towel and waited until the other stepped out before ruffling his hair dry with the cloth then moving on to his body. 

 

Once dry, he tossed the towel aside for the servants to pick up and grabbed the butt plug from earlier. "Get down on your hand and knees and spread your ass cheeks apart for me." he commanded, testing Arthur's loyalty as he walked over to the sink to clean the toy.

 

Seriously beginning to hate the tail, Arthur still got onto his hands and knees for Alfred. Turning away from the other so that his behind was facing the Confederate States, Arthur reached around to spread himself. Even this small stretching made his body ache. He hoped that the plug wouldn't be very painful, then again, the thing was so wide he doubted it would ever not be painful. Sighing, England closed his eyes and waited for Alfred to simply get it over with. 

"Good boy." Alfred told Arthur as he took his time cleaning the plug so that the other man would be forced just to wait their while he submissively bared himself to the other. Satisfied that the item was cleaned, he grabbed some lube from a cabinet and went to duck down behind the English man. 

 

Dipping a few fingers into the jar, getting them nice and slick with oil, he set the lube aside and reached forward to slowly circle the red, stretched opening with his slippery fingers before carefully sliding one into Arthur's puckered hole to oil up his insides.  "How does that feel?" he asked as he tentatively began to thrust the digit in and out. 

 

Alfred was rewarded with a sharp gasp as he slipped his finger into Arthur. The smaller blonde's body was a little looser than before, but still felt a bit tight around his digit. When England felt America begin to thrust the finger inside of him, he almost missed the question on how he felt, he was too busy trying to hold back from making any noise at all. The slicked finger, though the motions hurt a little bit, felt good against his inner walls. Sucking in another breath England murmured, “It... it's okay..."

Licking his lips as he watched his digit slid in and out of the small hole, Alfred nodded, then realizing England couldn't see him he said, "Okay, good. I'm gonna add another finger so just stay relaxed." he told the man as he carefully took his time preparing the man for the plug since he was behaving himself this time. Pulling his first finger all the way out, he then slipped in back in along with a second one and held them in place for a moment when they were both fully enclosed within the state's hot body. After a few seconds, he began to spread his digits apart and he made sure to rub the oil everywhere inside of him. Coming across Arthur's prostate,  Alfred rubbed it for a while, oiling up that area along with the rest of his inners.

Feeling the other hit his prostate, England moaned lowly, his eyes sliding shut when the other continued to rub at that one spot. His body relaxed even though he was beginning to grow aroused as the taller nation continued to prepare him. Arthur groaned softly as Alfred finished oiling his body for the plug, panting lightly from the stimulated pleasure.

Seeing the positive response, America continue to prod the man and rubbed his insides in a way that would please him for a while longer but then pulled his fingers free out of both kindness and cruelty. Kindness since he knew the belt would make arousal unpleasant and cruelty because he wasn't about to take it off and let the man cum... not after his earlier actions. "You should thank me when I prepare ya... don't want me to start thinking you're unappreciative of my efforts after all." he said as he lubed the large plug and slowly began to push the cone inside the other. "Thank me, Arty."

The removal of America's fingers brought an shaky sigh from the other man; a mixture of relief and longing. He knew that to continue it any longer would have led to his boy struggling for an erection, which the belt would have made very painful. At Alfred's command, Arthur pressed his lips together, thank him? Looking down at the tiled floor between his knees, since his hands were busy still keeping himself spread for the other, Arthur murmured, "Th-thank you..." He shivered feeling the cone begin to make its way inside of him.

Al made a small pleased sound when Arthur thanked him and continued to push the plug forward, slowly stretching the man's hole more and more until it was once again fully in, but instead of leaving it, he gave the tail a soft tug, slowly yanking the plug free once more before reaching up and once again rubbing the quivering opening with his slick fingers, playing with his property. A strangled cry left Arthur as Alfred began to play with him, pulling the tail free again and teasing him with his fingers. His fingers slipped briefly before he tried to hold himself apart again. Twitching on the hard floor, Arthur's body sporadically clenched around America's digits, earning more soft moans and whines from the man. 

Chuckling light, Alfred began to move the plug slightly in and out of Arthur. "Like that, do ya? Man, you really are an ass slut, aren't ya?" he teased, pleased at how much easier the toy was slipping in and out now then it was earlier. "so loose... I bet I could fit my whole fist up in there..." the American trailed off, slamming the toy in deep as if to make his point. "What do you think, Arty?"

Arthur screamed this time, as the toy was roughly shoved all the way inside of him. He let go of himself, arms curling under him as he tried to relax from the sudden entry. He could feel a few trickles of pleasure building inside of him again and hoped that Alfred was merely joking and didn't intend to keep playing with him like this. "Don't..." He said, trying not to sound breathless, both with suppressed pleasure and anger, "Please don't."

Shoving the toy fully into place, he finally left it alone and stood up. "Heh.... alright. We won't try that this time, not when you're behaving anyway." he said and grabbed the headband with dog ears so he could put then snugly back on England head. "Alright, you can let go, but stay on your hands and knees like the dog you are." America told the man and he re-latched the chain to his collar, then looked down at the naked man, considering. "Well, you missed breakfast but if you be good we'll see about getting you some lunch come noon. Till then, you want to go out and get some fresh air or just sleep a bit?" he offered the state the choice since he was listening and doing as told.

At the mention of having to wait until lunch to eat, Arthur's stomach growled. He frowned lightly, but hid it by bowing his head to keep his eyes on the floor. "I... I'll sleep." What he wanted was to be left alone for now and the last thing he wanted was to have even more people see him like this. Even if it was 'normal' for this world, he couldn't stop the feelings of shame that bubbled up when the other servants saw him in such a disgraced position.

Reaching down to pat his head like the dog he was, Alfred nodded. "Alright then, come on." he said, ignoring the rumbling of the other's stomach since it was his own fault he didn't get to eat. Opening the door, he gave Arthur's chain a tug and waited for him to follow like before. "I don't typically like letting my property laze about during the day too much, but you had a rough morning - even though you did bring it on yourself - so I guess it'll be alright this time." he explained as he began to take Arthur to a different room then before. 

Silently following along after the younger nation, Arthur crawled along the floor. His palms and knees were sore from having weight put against them for an extended period of time. Once they reached the room he looked around, it was different than the one he'd stayed in previously. "Where are we?"

"My room." Alfred answered, not because he had to but because he choose to. "Tying ya to the bed every night just isn't practical so I had ya a place set up where I can keep an eye on you." he told him as he turned into a large room, decorated in a typical southern style except for a sturdy cage about four feet in height and width and about twice as long set up in the corner, filled with hay, a few blankets, and a bowl of water. "You can curl up in here for a few hours and if you're good, I'll make sure you get something to eat for lunch." the American told his captive as he tugged him farther into the room.

He really was turning into a dog... Arthur resisted curling his lip in distaste at the sight of his 'bed'. Honestly, did the American think that he could physically run away like this? One thing this morning taught him was that he would have to make sure everything was set before he could attempt to run away again. He would also need to gather some magical supplies... Tucking those thoughts away in the back of his mind, the new state simply nodded. He let the other lock him in the cage and curled up on top of the blankets, spreading them out to cover the hay. Too bad it wasn't tall enough to stand up in, but it was plenty long. Arthur lay down on his side, facing Alfred through the bars. After a moment he rolled over and shut his eyes. 

Closing the door and locking it, CSA stood by the cage door and watched for a minute as the British man attempted to make himself comfortable and finally settled down with his back to him.  "Good night Arty." he said as he turned to leave, shutting the curtains on his way out to block out the sun and give Arthur some peace. America hoped this new, submissive act was real because he much rather treat England better, but he doubted it.  Him and the other nation had been at war for years now, and he didn't see England as the type to give in so suddenly after all the years of fighting this. Still, he hoped he behaved himself and didn't do anything stupid while left alone, like trying to escape, pushing out the tail plug or anything else he should know better about. 

 Several hours later, Alfred returned with a servant following behind him and he walked over to the cage to check on his state while the girl quickly served a few dishes of stew and bread on small table pressed against wall before leaving. "Hey Arty. Time to get up, I got lunch for ya."

 Of course, he was not so foolish as the try and escape at this time. An empty stomach and the rest of his body still weakened from the laboring sessions in the bathroom and a poor previous night's sleep... But that didn't stop him from plotting. The first step would be to find out where the other keys were... At the sound of the door opening he once again put the ears on his head, having removed them to make himself comfortable in the cage. Sitting up, Arthur looked over the younger nation, murmuring a terse, "Thank you." While he waited for America to unlock the door and let him out. 

Seeing the dog ears and chastity belt still in place, America nodded and said, "yeah, no problem." Instead of unlocking the door though, Alfred went over and grabbed a bowl and returned to the cage and was about to push the bowl of stew (one of the recipes he had gotten from England) but paused as he realized he couldn't see the tail from this angle. "You still got the tail in, right Arty? Turn around and let me see, then ya can eat." he told the Brit and waited for the man to turn around and display his ass for him. 

Flushing slightly, Arthur turned around, showing his behind to Alfred. He did want to eat after all. The tail was still in, but the widest bit had been pushed out a little. It had been too uncomfortable to sleep with it in properly, but England knew that removing the 'accessory' entirely would result in another punishment. So he'd... bent the rules instead of breaking them. Turning back around the state frowned lightly at its new sovereign nation, "Satisfied?"

Alfred frowned slightly at the sight before him, expression almost exactly the same as England’s. "No, not really." he said bluntly, shaking his head slightly. Arthur hadn't broken the rule, but he was obviously trying to bend them. "I'm fairly sure I had that plug pushed completely inside of you before.... what gave you the idea that I’d want you to push it out some? Even if it was just a little." the nation scolded then dipped down to his knees to shove a bowl of stew through the bars with no silverware, setting it down next to the bowl of water.  "Well, you might as well go ahead and pull it out... if you don't want the tail in; I'll just put something else in after lunch, though you might end up preferring the tail after." America told the state and stood back up to walk over to the table to eat his own meal.

Arthur chose to ignore Alfred's comments on a verbal scale. He'd basically given him permission to remove the tail, hadn't he? And anything had to be better than  _that_! England sighed with a slight relief as he managed to pull the plug out slowly before settling down to eat his meal. Recognizing the mixture of flavors as one of his own recipes he relaxed a little more. The familiar dish would have been even more comforting, if he hadn't been forced to eat it out of a bowl like an actual dog. Grimacing, he lapped at the water. Arthur sat up once the food and water was gone, licking his lips. Watching America through the bars, he began to feel a little apprehensive about what would replace the tail.

When Arthur pulled out the plug, Alfred felt a little disappointed in the man but didn't yell at him since he had given him the choice.  He had hoped, though, that the other man would have realized his mistake and would have apologized and put it back in correct so he wouldn't have had to punish the other... but England obviously didn't feel remorse over his action so they were just going to have to have another difficult lesson after their meal. With that in mind, Al sat at the table and took his time finishing his own meal so that the Englishman would be forced to sit there and worry about what was to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently there is only enough of the RP for one more chapter. We will probably continue it at a later date, but are focusing on other RPs and RL things!


	4. Chapter 4 (Temporary Final)

WARNING: The following chapter has not been edited. It is also the final chapter for The 51st as of right now. Hopefully we will continue at a later date, however, we have several other good RPs in progress that I would like to stick up here soon. Ha ha~

~*~*~*~*~

As he got close to finishing his own bowl, he glanced over to look at the man nervously waiting in the cage. "Do you feel a bit better after some sleep and food?" he asked conversationally, like he wasn't planning on punishing him in a few minutes. 

Sitting cross-legged in the cage, Arthur nodded. He felt relieved that America didn't seem very upset over his choosing to remove the plug. "Yes... Thank you." He said again, though his tone was a little stiff still. England didn't really trust the casual tone; he just hoped that there wasn't anything horrible waiting for him. Especially after Gusto. "You used my recipe..." He commented, "And it was pretty good." Arthur complimented, seeking to underhandedly soften the teen nation.

Alfred paused at the comment about it being Arthur's recipe as he realized that must have been from where he had learned it (he had known it for so long that he had not recalled from where he had first picked it up) and frowned a bit as he pushed his unfinished bowl aside, no longer wishing to eat it despite it being one of his favorite meals. "Huh... so that's where I learned it from." he said offhandedly, keeping his voice neutral. America had pushed most of the fond memories of the other man from his childhood to the back of his mind years ago.... he saw no reason to dwell on them since they had pretty much been on opposite sides of every war since his revolution. "Well, glad ya enjoyed it, but I guess it's bout time we get on with the day." the man said and stood before the topic could go on much longer. Walking over to the cage, America put his hands in his pockets and looked down at Arthur. "Now, getting back to my earlier questions that you never answered.... why did you think it was okay to push it out some while I was gone? Did you honestly think I would be okay with you trying to bend the rules like that?"

Not quite managing to hold back from flinching this time, the new state looked up at the Confederacy. "... It was't as though I pulled it all the way out. The thing was damn uncomfortable." He replied stubbornly, "And you were the one who offered to let me remove it." Arthur was about to say something on Alfred bending the rules plenty back when he was still a colony, but bit down on his own tongue. He was beginning to let his temper get the better of him and that would solve nothing. 

"I ain't going on about you taking it out. I told you, you could." he snapped back. "And you still didn't answer the question. Did you honestly think I'd be okay with it?" America pushed for an answer, wanting Arthur to admit that he had done wrong on purpose so he would understand why he was about to be punish. There was no point in punishing him if he didn't understand what he had done wrong after all... he didn't want to hurt him for no reason after all. "Answer me Arty... it's only been a day, but you should know by now that the more trouble you give me, the worse the punishment gets." he pointed out.

"No." Arthur admitted grudgingly, a scowl now on his face. It wasn't as though he had intended to leave it like that. If he'd been a little less groggy on waking up he probably would have had time to push the tail back into place and this wouldn't have happened. He was still a little surprised as to why he was being punished; he hadn't outright defied Alfred... At the very least, it didn't seem like his punishment should be getting worse from such a small action.

"No?" he repeated and crossed his arms. "So you out right admit that you did this even though you didn't think I'd be fine with it. That's what bugs me Arty, not the act itself." Alfred told the Brit with a sigh and pulled out the key to the cage. "Well, you admitted you defied me on purpose so you are getting punished. How bad the punishment will be will depend on whether you behave and accept it or fight me. So what's it gonna be?" the nation told the new state, wanting to make it clear from the start that disloyalty of any sort would not be tolerated. 

Seeing the key, which was probably only to the cage, Arthur's body tensed for a moment. But he knew that there was no way he would manage to escape the plantation like this... Forcing himself to calm down, the former nation lowered his head to wait for Alfred to unlock the cage door. There was no avoiding the punishment, fighting back would only make things worse... might as well behave for the moment. Seeing that Arthur wasn't apparently wasn't going to throw a fit, Alfred unlocked the door and stepped aside so the Englishman could crawl out. "If you're planning on behaving, you can go ahead and wait on the bed instead of the floor as I get ready. Remember, misbehaving or fighting in anyway will just make it harder on yourself." Al said as he walked over to a dresser to pull out the needed items before walking back over to the table and sitting down. Placing the cane typically used to punish older school boys and teens on the table, he turned the chair he sat in so England could see what he was holding.... a knife and a fig root. "Get on your hands and knees, ass in the air. You know the position." he ordered as he began to peel the skin off of the root with the blade. 

Dusting the bits of hay that remained clinging to his knees and calves, Arthur got to his feet after crawling from the cage. He was surprised that Alfred was offering him a choice of where to wait... Least of all one of the spots being his bed. But, the new state was not going to complain as he got into position on the bed.

When America brought out the items he eyed them with a slightly nervous gaze. A simple caning he was quite sure he could handle, since he been the one to start that trend. But the root made him grimace, body tightening as if trying to stave off what was coming. England hoped that the other at least peeled away the rough lumps on the root.  
Taking his time to carve the root into a slick, slim plug shape, Alfred spoke without looking up. "I was told this was originally a British punishment, so I assume you know how the root works?" he asked offhandedly as he set the knife down and held the root up in sight, straightening his glasses with his other hand as he looked over his handiwork. The root didn't need to be big or rough since it was the secretion from the fig root that was the key to the punishment.

Arthur decided not to dignify the others words with a response. Yes, he knew what the damn thing did. And America was correct on his second assumption as well, but he was not rising to the bait this time. Briton gritted his teeth and waited. All of this talking and dragging out of the punishment made it worse. 

"You know, this whole not answering me thing when I ask you a question is kinda annoying.... I mean, it's not a rule so I'm not gonna punish ya farther for it, but it'd probably be best to try and avoid stuff that annoy me." Alfred said and walked to the bed, crawling up onto it behind Arthur. "Spread your cheeks for me." he ordered, eyeing the hole to check for any major damage before pressing the tip of the cool, slimy root against his anus.

Shifting his weight, England spread himself for America. He shuddered feeling the tip of the root pushing into him. Was there some meaning with using tortures created in his own country? England didn't have any longer to think on the matter because the root was already starting to work, even though it wasn't completely in. His body was growing tight because of the pressing. Cursing silently, Arthur tried to relax and un-clench, but it was difficult. The building heat was making him want to squirm.  
"Yeah, that's good." Alfred told Arthur as he slowly pushed the root into place, then gave the man a soft pat on his back. "Okay, let go and get comfortable... since you're not causing problems we'll start with something small. Ten strikes, then I'm gonna ask you a question. Depending on your behavior and the answer, I'll decide if you deserve more." the nation told him and reached down to pick up the cane. 

Arthur took a shaky breath, trying to relax atop the mattress. Ten strikes? He could last that long couldn't he? All he would have to do at the end was answer correctly and this ordeal would end quickly. He nodded shakily in response to Alfred's instructions and waited for the first strike. The pause was making his muscles clench in apprehension, tightening around the root. A low whine slipped between his teeth and he wished the other would just get on with it.

Putting one hand on Arthur's back - partly to hold him down, partly to comfort - America allowed the cane to rest against the Brit's buttocks. "Count the strikes for me." he ordered then brought the wooden cane back before whipping it forward quickly with a loud crack and pausing a moment, waiting for England to count as he looked at the first bright pink mark he had left on the man's flesh. America's touch only caused a small bit of comfort for Arthur and for the most part he attempted to pretend that the other wasn't touching him at all. The first hit brought a strangled gasp from the new state. "O-one..." He choked out, hissing as he was unable to keep from clenching all the tighter around the fig root. It was already heating up; he could feel it, the burning sensation horribly uncomfortable on his still tender inner walls. The left over sting from the cane was only a annoying sting by comparison. England's fingers curled tight in the sheets under him in preparation for the next strike.

The next two strikes followed quickly before America paused again, giving the man a chance to try to relax some before he struck him for the fourth time. "You're doing good. Practically half way there." the nation informed the elder country. Panting softly, Arthur nodded, remembering Alfred's comments on his annoyance at the lack of response. After the break he managed to get through the next two strikes before screaming. The root was too hot, growing worse and worse due to the sharp smacks from the cane. Shaking on the bed, Arthur struggled with himself, but it was as though his muscles would not obey. He groaned softly before calling out the seventh spank, England was sure that his behind was red by now.

After the 7th hit, Al paused again and set the cane down briefly. "Alright, you're doing good. Just three more." he hushed softly, and used his down free hand to rub the red marks to lesson the sting. "There's no getting out of a punishment once you deserve it, but good behavior will make it better. I'm gonna do the last three quickly and get it over with instead of drawing it out. Ready?" Alfred said in warning before picking up the cane and following through with three quick swings and tossed the stick back down. "Alright, there ya go, that's it... that wasn't too bad, right? Much better than the 25 starting you would have gotten if you had caused a hassle."

Rubbing Arthur's back, he continued. "Now.... I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to think before you answer, because you will get 5 more hits of you're wrong, do you understand?"

He was only saying that to try and impress the helplessness of the situation wasn't he? Arthur thought to himself, but didn't voice such an opinion aloud. Instead he focused on calming down after the final three strikes. The gentle rubs that America placed on his back and marked behind did lessen the sting and helped him to relax. Licking his lips, the blond nodded, answering, "Yes. I u-understand."  
Keeping his hand moving in a soothing motion, Al nodded. "Why are you being punished Arthur?" America then asked, turning his head enough to look towards Arthur's face even though he couldn't see the man's face and waited for the answer.  
Why was he being punished? Arthur himself had nearly forgotten... He had to mentally scramble for a moment in order to remember what it was he had done wrong. It came to him after a few second's hesitation. Lifting his head, the new state said, "I'm being punished because I..." England broke off with a shudder and whine as his insides burned, "Because I pulled my tail out." Well, part of the way out, but it was all the same wasn't it?  
Sighing, Alfred pulled his hand away from the man's body and picked the cane back up. "No. You are being punished because you did something even though you knew it would displease me." he informed England in the same tone someone might lecture a child. "I'm gonna do another five strikes quickly. Brace yourself." the teenage nation told the other and brought the cane down swiftly.  
Arthur frowned, he was wrong? A protest welled inside of him, will power the only thing catching it on the tip of his tongue. Instead, more cries of pain left him, body jerking on the bed from the quick succession of strikes. By the end of it he was gasping and trembling, having actually fallen onto his elbows due to the treatment. Panting, England pushed himself up, looking up at the younger nation with slightly watery eyes. He had to get the next question right; he wasn't sure how much more of this he could stand before he started begging.

"The next question should be easier..." the American nation said softly, setting the cane down again (hopefully for the last time) and went back to petting the man like before. "Now answer me this question, Arty.... If you think something might upset me - like removing your tail without permission - are you gonna do it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and waiting for what should be an obvious answer, even if the man wouldn't mean it yet. 

The response was easy, rising to his lips with barely a breath's hesitation. "No." Arthur said, head hanging down between his arms, "No I won't do it." Sighing, the green eyed nation lifted his gaze, attempting to speak in a steady and what could pass for a polite tone of voice, "Are we... finished?"

Offering a small smile at the reply, Alfred nodded. "That's right, you won't.... but if you do I'll make sure to put you in your place. Remember that." He told England as he slipped his fingers between the bright pink cheeks so he could grab the end of the root and slowly pull it it. "We're almost done." the teen muttered a second later and tossed the ginger into the trashcan. "Lie on your stomach and wait here while I go get something. Do not move from the bed. Do you understand?" America said, giving the other nation a stern look and he slid off the bed and went to the door, waiting for the other man's agreement before leaving him alone and unguarded. 

Moaning in relief as the root was pulled free of his very abused entrance, England didn't need to be told twice as he nearly collapsed onto the bed. Sighing, he rested his head and looked up at the American, registering the stern gaze. "I understand." Arthur responded, closing his eyes, "I won't move."

Could he even manage to sit up properly in this state, let alone run? Not likely. He was sore and his insides burned slightly, only just beginning to wear down. Arthur settled on the bed to wait for America's return.

America was glad to see that England hadn't moved when he returned and made his was quietly over to the bed, sitting down next to the older man. "Feel a little better now that you had a few minutes to calm down some?" Al asked as he opened the jar, gathering some of the cool lotion onto his fingers, preparing to treat Arthur with a medicated cream since he had behaved.

Lifting his head, Arthur looked up at Alfred, considering him and the cream on his fingers for a moment. Relaxing against the mattress as he smelt the medicine mixed within the lotion he nodded, "Yes... I feel better." It was true enough; a majority of the sting from the welts had died down. England barely even flinched as the Confederacy began to treat his marks with the cream.

Carefully, CSA began to rub the lotion onto the welt marks. "Good. You handled that very well. If you had fought or given me lip, you wouldn't be getting this cream right now." he said and spread Arthur's ass cheeks so he could slide a cool, cream covered finger into his anus, thrusting the digit in and out a few times to help spread the lotion. England's body clamped lightly around the intruding finger, the cool touch and the slight thrusting of the slick digit causing the elder man to gasp. His body relaxed much quicker to this sort of treatment, allowing Alfred to move his hand faster. Arthur sighed lightly, eyes closing once again. He was grateful that the other was willing to fix whatever damage he caused and murmured, "Thank you."

Not expecting to be thanked this early, Alfred smiled at the progress. "See? Isn't it a lot easier just to do what you're told?" he said and carefully slid in a second finger, curling them to press against Arthur's prostate. "In fact, once you accept your place you might even start enjoying it."

Moaning, Arthur's hips bucked as the fingers inside of him began to nudge against his prostate. "A-angh..." Weak noises of half-pleasure left him as the treatment continued. England shifted slightly on the bed as pleasure once again began to slowly build inside of him. Still he managed to work up an answer to the question, whether or not it needed one, "Y-yes..."

Moving his fingers steadily, Al grinned at the other's reaction and leaned closer. "Do you like that?" he asked, pressing hard against the man's sweet spot as if to emphasis the question. "You're becoming such a good little ass slut, aren't ya?" the American purrs and added another finger, enjoying the sounds he made. 

England's moans grew louder as the CSA added a third finger, working the digits inside of him and a slightly faster pace. Arthur wasn't even able to reply, he was trying so hard, caught between seeking more pleasure and trying to remain calm. He was squirming on the bed, unable to hold back. Arthur's hips rutted against the thrusting fingers, wanting more contact, even though the arousal would eventually cost him. He could already feel his body struggling for an erection, even though the chastity belt would prevent him from cumming or even getting hard. 

"That's right.... that's a good ass slut." America purred, concentrating on pleasing the man for the time being now that the punishment was over. "But that's okay... you're allowed to feel good when I let you." he told Arthur as he continued to finger fuck him, working his sweet spot hard. "Do you want another finger?"  
He really had no idea why he was responding, physically or verbally. Arthur bucked back even harder against Alfred's fingers, groaning out, "Y-yes..." The submission shocked him a little, leaving him floundering within his own head, even as his body sought more pleasure. Why was he doing this? The pleasure inside of him was growing uncomfortable now, he shouldn't want more.

Chuckling lightly, America slowly pushed in a fourth finger, stretching the abused hole a bit farther and enjoying the sight of the Brit being spread wide by his hand. "Yes, of course you do. Can't even get hard in that belt but you still want it, heh. Are you an ass slut Arty? Tell me the truth." he said , spreading his fingers apart and wiggling them.  
Whether it was the answer Alfred was looking for or not and regardless of what he believed, Arthur murmured another agreement. His voice was slightly muffled as he buried it against the sheets. England's moans were starting to turn to faint whimpers of pain. It was true, he couldn't get hard at all and the pressure of pleasure inside of him was turning painful. "America... I..." Arthur's voice trailed off not quite able to bring himself to ask for release yet.

Moving his fingers in and out at a steady pace while making sure to hit Arthur's prostate, Alfred continued even after the sounds of pleasure became ones of discomfort as the Englishman's body was unable to react like it normally could. "Would you like me to take this belt off and let you come, Arty?" he then asked, slowing the movement of the hand in his ass as he reached under Arthur with the other to touch Arthur's trapped penis through the metal bars, lightly stoking what skin of the organ he could get. He shifted on the bed some to try to get comfortable despite his own growing arousal at seeing the helpless man, whimpering at his mercy in a mixture of pleasure and pain.  
Panting in relief as America's fingers slowed inside of him, the painful building pleasure calming down some. England tried to center himself before he managed a reply. He could feel his body straining for an erection, for a release of some sort. Was Alfred getting off on this? "Y-yes... Please..." The smaller of the pair moaned out in a little bit of a louder tone, spurned by the brush of fingers along his penis. 

"You haven't earned that yet." he replied and slipped his fingers slowly out and watched as the pucker hole clenched and unclenched at the loss. "Now what I want you to do now is go over to the cage and get your tail, then I want you to come back here and kneel before me and slide it very slowly back inside of you.... and remember: There's no reason to be ashamed as long as you're doing what you master tells you." America then ordered, knowing that doing as he was told would probably embarrass the man, but wanting to force him to get used to doing as told no matter what it was.

Moaning lowly at the loss of contact, both in relief and disappointment, Arthur slowly pushed himself to his hands and knees again. Sighing, he got off the bed and pulled the formerly forgotten tail from within his cage. Only once he was kneeling down in front of America did his face begin to heat. Not meeting the other man's eyes, England pushed the tip of the plug against his entrance, beginning to insert it into his ass slowly. This treatment was only adding to his discomfort as the slow press rubbed his inner walls, making him squirm again. At last he managed to get the entirety of the base of the tail inside of him, so that only the furry appendage was hanging out. Panting slightly, he sat up, looking just to Alfred's left and clenching his jaw as he waited for the next order.

"Better than the Ginger root, right?" he teased with a soft smile and reached forward to run his hand through Arthur's hair. "Your punishment's over. You did good Arty and I forgive you so it's okay." The American continued to pet England for a few more moments before glancing at a clock on the wall. "I have to go check on the fields soon.... how about you come out side with me? It's nice weather and the sun will probably do you good. I'll ah, let you relax under or tree or something while I do my rounds since you're probably a bit sore right now." he told the other, not caring if Arthur had a problem with crawling around naked outside. 

Alfred didn't receive a verbal response from his new state, instead Arthur just nodded. He still flushed slightly at having to crawl along the ground, nude save for the belt, ears and tail, but he didn't voice such an opinion. Sighing, he relaxed a little as the petting ceased and he allowed himself to be lead out to the grounds, following along after America. It could be worse, it could have been raining.

Ignoring his own still slight erection, Alfred got off the bed and grabbed the chain from before. Hooking it to the collar around Arthur's neck, the American lead his captive outside towards the grass so the crawling wouldn't hurt the man's knees too badly. Keeping a slow pace, Al lead Arthur along to edge of the field of cotton and stopped at a large, shady orange tree. "Do you need me to take you over to the weeds to piss or anything before I go?" he asked since he held the key to the belt and knew Arthur would be helpless to do such things without him. "I'll only be busy an hour or so and I'll probably stop back to check on you, so it shouldn't be a big deal if you don't yet." he commented as he fastened the chain around the tree.

At the comment, Arthur was made aware that his bladder was feeling a bit full, but he'd also had enough of Alfred touching him for a while. He didn't need to go badly, so he would prefer to wait... England shook his head, "I don't need to." He said, leaning against the tree. The bark was a little rough, but the shade was nice and the grass wasn't dry so he was able to sit comfortably. He was also a bit out of the way of the fields so it would be rare for anyone to have to walk past him, and for that he was grateful.  
"Alright then. I'll be done in an hour or two.... three at most. Feel free to have an orange or two from the tree while you wait." he told the other, reaching out to pet his hair as he did so. "Now, you be a good boy Arty. I don't want to have to punish you again so soon." Alfred finished, leaving Arthur some time to himself as he work.

Letting himself be petted for a moment, Arthur nodded once the teen nation stepped away. Sighing he settled against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes. After dozing for awhile he woke up and decided to take up the offer on oranges. Using his nails, he dug into the skin, peeling apart the fruit and eating it. Every once and a while he would look down the path and out at the fields... how had Alfred managed to preserve slavery? Everything seemed so backwards, not that he was claiming innocence on that matter, he used to own slaves as well. He'd had his share of blood shed and cruelty... But, Arthur also thought that this sort of progress, the way America was handling things, was wrong.  
CSA was caught up in his work longer then he had thought it would take, but he didn't rush to get back to Arthur knowing that the man probably would enjoy some time alone... unless of course he needed to piss. Alfred pushed that thought away though since he had given the man the chance earlier and if he had lied about it for whatever silly reason, this would be a good lesson in the making. When he was able to see the tree from a distance, he waved but did not speed up his pace. 

Arthur did not return the wave. He was beginning to squirm again, shifting and trying to get comfortable as the pressure in his bladder built. England wasn't sure the exact extent that the belt would restrain him but it was very uncomfortable. A small whine left him and he hoped that America would come to check up on him soon. As America got closer and was able to notice the uncomfortable shifting and fidgeting, it became clear that England had to piss despite his claiming not to earlier. Keeping the sigh to himself, he approached the other with a smile, pretending not to notice the situation. "Sorry I took so long... had to deal with some stuff." he said offhandedly and he ducked down to untie the chain from the tree. "Warm out, huh? I think I'll have one of the girls make some ice tea when we get back... you like ice tea Arty? Or just the hot stuff?" Al asked, keeping the conversation on liquids. 

"Ah... Alfred..." Arthur muttered as he shifted yet again. He was blushing quite brightly, knowing that he would have to ask to use the bathroom. "I umm... I need to go." He muttered, feeling more embarrassed than ever at having to ask permission to relieve himself. 

"Oh, do you?" Al asked as if surprised by the fact, though he was a bit surprise that Arthur had asked so soon.... the guy must really need to go. "Huh. Well, you said you didn't need to piss earlier so it can't be that bad, so you can wait till we get back to the house, right?"

Getting back to the house couldn't be too hard. Biting his lower lip, the smaller blond nodded. "Y-yes... I can wait." He would try at least. Arthur crawled along behind his captor, moving as quickly as he dared. Honestly, he probably should have gone when offered, but the need hadn't been this bad. 

Not pleased with Arthur lying again (even if the man thought it was what he wanted to hear) Alfred nodded. "Okay then, as long as you’re sure you're fine with it." he said and gave the chain a tug, leading the Brit back towards the house at a very slow, casual pace. England would just have to learn that lying to him would only cause him more trouble in the long run, especially about such stupid things.

It wasn't just that he thought waiting till they returned to the house was what Alfred wanted to hear, it was out of his own need for... some semblance of privacy. Even if he had to go with Alfred right beside him thanks to the belt, it was better than going out in the open where everyone could see him. That particular bit of shame had dulled thanks to the morning's punishment, but at the same time, he wanted to keep his exposure to a minimum. The 'lie' was as much for his own need for comfort as well as an attempt to appease America. When they finally reached the house he was shaking a little with the urge to urinate.

Wanting England to confess that he lied about his need to urinate, America stopped outside the door to the plantation and called a servant over and began to talk to the man, taking his time as he asked the man questions and dragged out the conversation as long as possible. Occasionally the younger nation glanced down at the other, but he was in no rush to leave until the other spoke up.

"A-Alfred..." England was blushing darkly, hating how he had been reduced to this. Each word Arthur spoke made the flush of shame on his face grow to a stronger shade of red. "I'm sorry... Alfred, please. I really do have to go." He knew that the other was doing this to punish him in some way.

Chain tight in hand, Alfred paused his conversation to look at England. "You can't have to go that bad.... you would have told me the last two time I asked if ya did, right?" the country commented with a raise eyebrow. 

"I... I didn't have to go that badly then." Arthur admitted grudgingly. "I though that I could wait." He couldn't hold back the slight shifting on his hips as he spoke, feeling close to whining or outright begging for Alfred to listen to him. 

"And how about the second time I asked, right before we began this little walk?" Alfred asked bluntly, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms as he did so. Since he wasn't overly mad at Arthur for this lie since he was still learning, America decided to take mercy on the man and sent the servant away before giving the leash another tug, yanking England lightly toward the door. "Look England, as my property it's my responsibly to take care of you and I can't do that if you do not tell me what you need. I can't read your mind." he snorted, glancing down briefly at the other as he walked towards the bathroom at a leisurely pace. "I mean, just because you ask doesn't mean I have to do anything - as your owner I'd have every right just to let you sit their till your bladder exploded if I wanted - but I can't make what I think is the decision if you don't give me the correct information, ya know what I'm saying?" The teen asked and opened the door before him, gesturing for Arthur to enter as he went to grab the bucket for him to relieve himself in.  
Admittedly, he could not shift aside that white lie so easily. He'd merely assumed that Alfred wasn't going to drag out their trip back to the house. England hung his head, "I thought... that we'd be a little faster." However, instead of simply standing their lecturing him, America pulled him forward with the leash. Feeling relieved that they were moving again, England sighed softly. Head down he took in the other man's words. "Yes I understand." England crawled into the bathroom ahead of Alfred, sitting there as the man got everything together. He fidgeted a little, hoping to just get on with it. 

"It's not your place to think." Alfred pointed out as he set the bucket in front of Arthur and knelt down beside him. Pulling the key ring free from his shirt, he leaned over to undo the one lock on the belt then quickly put the keys away. Placing the palm of his hand on England's lower back to silently urge the man to tip his hips forward - more over the bucket - and reach down to unscrew the cap, chuckling slightly as the sudden rush of urine showed exactly how bad the man had to go. "Heh... starting to feel better?" he asked in amusement as he looked up to see the relief on England's face. 

Once again, flushing with shame, the new state nodded. "Y-yes..." he murmured. He finished and let Alfred shift to replace the cap of the belt. Arthur remembered that it was a repeat of this morning. Save for his resistance, this time England was meek and simply sat there as America worked over him.  
Seeing the flush, Alfred gave England a pat on the back before going to put the lid back onto the device. "Don't worry about it. Only thing you got to be ashamed of is displeasing me and I ain't gonna get mad as long as you're trying." the American told his captive, and while there was no way he'd believe he'd broken England that easy and that he was truly trying to please him and not just be punished, but he did know the longer the man obeyed, the more and more natural it would become until he truly no longer wished to fight the situation. Wanting to provide encouragement, he placed his hand on the back on the Brit's neck to scratch lightly, resuming his petting. "You missed out on a warm bath earlier.... how about a nice long soak now? Let the warm water ease what aches you have left, hm? Then supper and I can get ya settled down before I have to go tackle some paper work."

America had hit the nail on the head. Right now it was all about avoiding punishment. For a brief moment he wondered what it would have been like for the real England of this dimension. Alfred had said something about a war and surrendering. Would the other nation of been more compliant? He didn't want to think about it... And CSA's offer was very tempting. Biting his lower lip for a moment in thought, the new State nodded, "That would be nice." As an afterthought he added, "Thank you."  
"'kay.... I'll go tell the girls to bring in some hot water and fresh towels." Alfred commented as he stood up. "The belt and collar are staying on but you can remove the ears and tell for now. I'll be right back so be good."

Leaving the door unlocked behind him, the American left the room to do as he said, trusting that Arthur wouldn't try to escape again.... at least not until the chastity belt was removed. The day he removed that device though... well, he'd just have to wait and see. It didn't take long to send a few slaves to go fetch the water as requested, but he took his time going back to the bathroom and giving the other man every chance possible to try and escape, though he hoped Arthur was smart enough not to take that chance. It's be nice to pamper and reward him a bit rather then punishing him again.

After Alfred left, England tried the door. He was deeply surprised to find it unlocked and for a moment he stood there. It was tempting, the lure to run, to fight at any given opportunity was so very tempting. But, to Arthur it seemed as though he was caught and punished at every turn. He wasn't sure he could handle that right now and decided to sit there while the other servants filled the tub with warm water. Again, England was grateful that they simply went about their business, paying him no mind.  
It was a bit of a relief to see that England hadn't tired to flee and he offered and smile as he came in along with a few of the servants. "Hey, I said you could take the tail and the ears off." Al reminded as he approached and reached forward to remove the head bad, silently wondering what Arthur must have been thinking about to be too distracted to remove the tail he hated so much. Thoughts of escape, America figured, but that was to be expected so early on and as long as he didn't try to act on them he wasn't going to punish him. Waving the slaves away once they were done, the American turned back to England. "Want me to take the tail out for you too?"  
Oh... He'd completely forgotten. Alfred was right; he was distracted with thoughts of escape so he didn't remove the 'accessories'. At the offer England shook his head, "No, I can do it." Grimacing slightly, he reached around and gently eased the plug from inside of him. Sighing once it was out Arthur relaxed. He looked at the bath before climbing in, humming at the warmth of the water.  
Watching England ease himself into the warm water, America smiled at the look of relief on the other's face then began to undo his own shirt. "Water's a lot nicer when it's warm, huh?" Al asked as he slid his shirt off and hung it up without shame of undressing in front of his property... that'd be like feeling embarrassed that his horse saw him naked or something. Unlike, America, England was not as comfortable with nudity. This was not the Alfred of his world after all.... This was the confederate states. Arthur turned his head away, not watching as the other man undressed. Instead, the new state kept his eyes in the faintly rippling water in front of him. Still... He could not keep a thought from crossing his mind: would Alfred join him? 

"Is the water too hot? You're turning red." the young man commented as he dropped his pants and kicked them to the side before dipping a hand into the tub as if to test the water. 

England shook his head slowly as a 'no' to Alfred's inquiry, still keeping his gaze adverted. Still... he remembered what the other had said about him not liking silence. So... "No." The new state murmured, shifting over in the tub to make room for America, and to put as much distance between them as possible.  
"Scoot forward, would ya?" Alfred said while standing at the back of the tub, behind Arthur, and slipped his foot into the warm water of the large bath. Not paying any mind to the other's discomfort with the whole situation he sat down with a sigh, taking advantage of the space the English nation had tried to put between them, but once comfortable he looped an arm around the thin man's waist and pulled him back, forcing him to lean against Al's muscular chest. The American country frown a bit, then ran his hand down Arthur's side. "You're too thin." the man muttered as he leaned his head back to rest against the edge of the tub and closed his eyes. "These last couple years of war have been pretty hard on ya, huh? It's okay though. Now that you're mine, I'll take care of ya - you and your people. Yall just got to let me, you know? Just gotta accept your place and do as you're told, so I can pamper you instead of punish ya."

Too thin? England was quite sure that everyone back in his own dimension had had a little bit of weight loss thanks to the economic stress... Arthur did his best not to flinch when he felt the other holding him, running a hand along his side. A part of him did just want to relax, to take the other nation at his word and let Alfred take care of him like he said he was going to. But, that would be taking one step closer to becoming the slave, state, that the Confederate States wanted him to be. And he had to resist that because the other option was unthinkable... Sure, he had to play along but he had to do his best to run as soon as he knew that everything was in order to return to his own world. Arthur wasn't exactly sure how to respond to America so he simply muttered, "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> This work is re-posted after being deleted when I accidentally clicked the wrong person for my co-author. I guess I can't place co-authors unless they have an AO3 account? Anyway... my partner is Lisa.
> 
> Please remember to read the tags as this story is going to get darker in the methods Alfred is going to use in order to make England a proper state.


End file.
